Bumper supports are usually employed for reinforcing the lower region for example of a front bumper. During the course of measures aimed at pedestrian protection, the bumper and also the bumper support are to be designed as components which, in the case of an event, give way and thereby absorb at least a part of the energy of the event. In the region of the bumper, the energy absorption capacity of the components arranged there serves for protecting an object during an event.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.